


Opposite can be good

by loulou76



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo ... I did a little Tomlinshaw thing.  I'm not sure where it came from, but I hope you like it ...</p><p>(NB Disclaimer - this is all fiction.  I do not know/own any of the characters.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Opposite can be good

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo ... I did a little Tomlinshaw thing. I'm not sure where it came from, but I hope you like it ...
> 
> (NB Disclaimer - this is all fiction. I do not know/own any of the characters.)

The front door slammed shut, so hard it felt like the whole house shuddered. Louis stomped into the living room and slumped onto the sofa. He was so annoyed. He was annoyed with himself for being so annoyed. Just generally all round pissed off.

He knew that he shouldn’t let Nick get to him. Every time they all hung out, Nick would be so nice to everyone but him. He was so sarcastic and rude to Louis, if he spoke to him at all, and the cutting remarks and comments always got under his skin. Maybe he shouldn’t have just stormed out of the bar like that - but he was cross. He deserved that dramatic exit – he’d had to listen to Nick either sniping or ignoring his existence for more than an hour. That was an hour too long.

His phone buzzed with a text. It was from his flatmate, Harry. 

From Harry: Lou, come back. Where did you go??????? What’s wrong????? :(

Louis sighed. It’s all Harry’s fault really, Nick is his friend and Harry knew that Louis always got annoyed by him. Harry’s response was usually to just nod and smile mysteriously. Weird. He replied …

From Louis: Haz mate, I’m back home. Had enough of Nick’s comments about my job/jokes/dancing/etc. He’s a knob. I’m fine though :) 

Sighing, Louis made his way to the kitchen and got a beer. He flipped the TV on and settled down for an evening watching repeats of Friends. This would cheer him up. After about 20 minutes, he heard a knock on the door. He ignored it, Harry had a key and he didn’t really want to deal with anyone else right now. The knocking persisted though. He made his way to the door and checked the peephole. Nick was standing there. Nick. All his anger returned and he flung the door open.

“What do you want? What do I have to do to get away from you? Go away.” Louis went to slam the door but Nick wedged his foot in the gap and stopped him.

“Louis. Please let me come in. Harry said I’d pissed you off. I really need to talk to you.”

Louis thought for a minute. Nick did actually look genuine, his face looking – well almost distraught. But what if it was just an excuse to get in, then keep making digs at Louis some more? Still, Louis was a nice guy, he could be the bigger man here. “Two minutes. You’ve got two minutes then you have to leave.” Louis turned, leaving the front door open, and stalked back to the living room. He didn’t sit down though, that would make him feel too vulnerable. Instead he stood, his back to the door, his body tense.

He heard Nick close the front door softly and then come into the room.

“Louis. Please look at me.”

Louis looked up and his eyes met Nick’s. His brown eyes seemed soft and warm. Louis wasn’t used to seeing them like that. 

“Louis, is it true? Did you really leave because of me?”

“Of course I did. You did nothing but ignore me or make snide comments about every single thing I said or did! I get that you don’t like me but can’t we just ignore each other? Why do you have to seek me out and deliberately hurt my feelings?” Louis hung his head, annoyed that he’d laid so much of himself out for Nick to pick at.

But Nick was silent. It was un-nerving. Louis looked up and saw that Nick looked – well, he looked like he was about to cry. What? What on earth was going on?

Nick took a deep breath and spoke. “Louis. Please don’t think I don’t like you. I do. If you had pigtails I’d be pulling on them right now. Do you know what I mean?”

“What. Pigtails? Nick, I’m really tired. I don’t get what is happening. Why are you upset? I’m upset because of you – you don’t get to be sad.”

“Louis. You’re not listening. I say all the mean crap to get your attention. You are so … you’re so amazing and I get desperate, I really don’t know what I’m doing or saying. When Harry first introduced us I was just bowled over – you are the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met. But you are also the sweetest, kindest, funniest man too. I … I really, really like you and, yeah, I’ve totally mucked this up. I’m … um … I’m going to go.”

Louis was frozen. Nick liked him? The teasing was what, flirting? This was so not what he expected. But did he like Nick? Maybe. He certainly got under Louis’ skin more than anyone else had in a long, long time. At the sound of the front door closing, Louis sprang into action. He ran through the hall, wrenched open the door and nearly knocked Nick down the front steps. 

“Wait. You don’t get to walk out after saying all that stuff. What do you want?”

Nick smiled and shrugged. “Well. A date would be brilliant. I just want you Lou. Anything you want is fine by me.”

“A date. OK, we can do that. But first, let me just check something …” Louis went up on his tiptoes, Nick being freakishly tall and all, and kissed him. Just a gentle brush of their lips. But the spark that ran through him as their mouths met was undeniable. He smiled shyly up at Nick. Nick looked like he was debating something with himself for all of three seconds, then he bent down and returned the kiss – this time it was more heated. Louis felt Nick’s tongue brush his lips and he parted them. The two kissed and kissed some more on the steps to Louis’ house. Finally, when breathing became a necessity, they parted.

“So, I’ll pick you up at 7pm tomorrow for our date.” Nick smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “sound OK with you?”

Louis grinned, feeling happier than he had in ages. “Yep. See you then. Goodnight.” He turned and went back inside, giving Nick a last wave and smile before shutting the door. He texted Harry straight way.

From Louis: Weird story – Nick came by and we kissed. He likes me! Going out tomorrow.

His phone buzzed after a only a few seconds,

From Harry: Ha! I thought you two would be perfect for each other! Just wanted you guys to work it out for yourselves. Hooray!

Louis smiled as he made his way to bed. This was the opposite of how he thought the day would end. But sometimes, the opposite can be good. Great even.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked???
> 
> Any kudos/comments mega appreciated x


End file.
